Double Lariat
by Seisaku
Summary: When Luka's invited to join practice for the talent show at Miku, Rin, and Neru's school, Luka can't refuse! But when she tries spinning in front of her friends, she flops! Will Luka reach a 6300 kilometer radius before the talent show?
1. Radius of 85 centimeters

Chapter one: Radius of 85 centimeters

The crack of dawn welcomed itself through my window, and the morning birds sang as if a signal for me to get up. My alarm clock, however, wasn't so peaceful. The alarm blared in my ears and made a ringing sound, causing me to sit up in my bed. I grabbed the alarm clock and literally throwing it across the room. Well, at least it shut up. I straightened up and stretched my arms when my ears were greeted with a new sound. My phone was ringing impatiently on the nightstand, waiting for me to pick up. I looked over at it before picking it up and flipping it open. "Hello?" escaped my lips. A familiar voice answered me. "Luka!" It was Miku's voice. A smile found it's way onto my lips. "Oh, good morning Miku! What's up?" I put on my slippers and stood up, walking out of the room and towards the kitchen. "Luka, we're going to practice our spins for the talent show later! I was just calling to see if you'd like to come~!" Miku's voice sounded excited, which made my eyes light up. "Really? I-I'd love to!" I exclaimed into the phone, then opening a cupboard and taking out some cereal in the shape of small fish. "That's great! I'll tell Rin and the others! See you later Luka!" Miku hang up, so I closed my phone and put it on the counter. A wide smile was spread across my face, like butter on toast. I grabbed a bowl and poured in some milk, then the fish cereal that I loved so much. _Spinning must be so fun... _I thought to myself, humming a song pleasantly as I walked over to my drawer to get a spoon. _Your whole body moving with the wind, the sensation of a wild carnival ride... _I sighed dreamily before sitting down at the table, beginning to eat my cereal. Today is going to be such a blast, I can tell.

Four hours later, I arrived at the destination Miku had told me to go to via text message. It was a rather large building with many windows, many people and a large flagpole... it was a high school. As I walked towards the front doors, I felt rude people push me so they could get past. When I had enough, I spun around on my heels and barked at the person who had pushed past me, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The person had no reply, they just made a snort and continued walking away. I huffed and turned back around to face the front doors. I pushed them open with slight frustration and looked around. Miku had told me to go into the gym, but I have no idea where that is. Being twenty years old, of course. So I approached a girl around Rin's age and asked, "Excuse me? Would you mind telling me where the gymnasium is?" The girl pointed in the direction of it. After I thanked her, I strolled towards the gym room and opened the door. Inside, I saw Miku and my friends, spinning around gracefully. They looked like ballerinas, warming up for their great performance. Rin presently stopped spinning and sort of stumbled, but she looked up in my direction and grinned. "Hey, guys!" She exclaimed, turning to face the spinning people before running towards me. "Luka's here!" Miku stopped spinning, along with Neru, and ran towards me as well. "Luka! Hi~!" I slightly waved. "So, uh, what are you doing?" I asked, resting my arms at my side. Arg, what a stupid question! What's it look like they're doing? Miku nor Rin looked bothered by it though. "We're practicing our spins! C'mon, practice with us!" Miku took my hand and pulled me towards the center of the room. "It's fun!" Rin cried, and the other girls nodded and smiled in agreement. They looked down at the floor before saying, "Look down at the floor, Luka! It has centimeters, see? Those will measure how wide your spin will be." Miku explained to me. "Let's see how wide your spin will be!" They all backed up to give me space, and I nodded. I closed my eyes and began to spin around. I was right! Spinning really _was_ a great sensation! The wind moved my hair and I felt myself swirl... only to end up landing flat on my butt. I opened my eyes and felt my face redden as I heard my friends snicker, especially Rin and Neru. But Miku, even if she was giggling at my failure, gave me words of encouragement. "Don't worry, Luka! You'll get better!" I looked down at my feet. _Eighty-five centimeters. _I told myself. _That's how wide my spin was. _Neru came up to me and pulled me to my feet. "Practice is over." She told me, the tone in her voice sounding grim. "We'll see you in two days." As we left the gymnasium, I kept my head low and my face hidden. I didn't want people to see my shame.

_Eighty-five centimeter radius is the distance that I can reach._

_From now on I'll spin around. So please, let's part ways._


	2. Anger and Selfassurance

Chapter two: Anger and Self-assurance

Since yesterday, I've been practicing my heart out. I've been spinning around in the park and falling down multiple times, only to get stares and laughs from some young children. I have to admit, it's embarrassing, but I'm not letting my self-esteem drop now. Not just yet.

Later in the evening, I got a phone call from Neru. Figures, since she never seems to put down her phone. I sighed and said into the phone, "Yes, Neru?" The response wasn't very pleasant. "Hey, Luka." I could tell the unpleasant tone in the blonde's voice wasn't because of me. There were yells in the background that sounded very much like a drunk Haku, and attempts to get the failed Miku to shut up from Haku's brother, Dell. "What's going on back there?" I asked. It seems some amusement slipped into my voice, because the unhappy tone in Neru's voice deepened. She ignored my question and instead decided to say this: "Nice spinning the other day." When she said this, my face fell. "...Oh." I felt a sudden wave of anger reach me. "Is that the reason you called? Just to humiliate me?" There was a sharp tone in my voice; something I couldn't control. I heard Neru take in breath before she answered me. "No... not at all. I'm not like Rin." I wasn't yet convinced. "I'm sure if Rin ever died, you could take her place and nobody would ever tell the difference." Even if I wasn't there, I could tell I just worsened Neru's mood. "Hey, could you lighten up a bit? All you did was trip and fall yesterday. I don't see how you can make such a big deal out of that!" Neru was getting on my nerves, but I took a deep breath. "You're right, sorry." I mumbled into the phone, glaring at my window. "What was the reason you called?" Neru took a deep breath too. "I just wanted to wish you luck, for tomorrow."

...There was a pause.

"...Thanks." Another small pause. "See you tomorrow." "Bye."

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

Around ten or nine o' clock, I decided to eat a late dinner. I was a bit bruised from falling on the concrete floor every time I tried to spin, but that wouldn't stop me from eating. With a plate of cooked tuna in my lap, I flipped between channels. All of these shows were boring, especially late night shows that really weren't late night at all. I finally settled for a cooking show, though it wouldn't be my first choice. I growled when it was showing commercials. Though, there was one about a talk show that really caught my eye. _"There are many people out there who have done something on accident." _It began, and I felt my eyes sparkle with inspiration. _"Don't worry about it! Shrug it off and do it right next time! On the next show of--" _I turned off my TV. Self-assurance. That was all I needed. I stood up and declared, "I am Luka Megurine, and I am going to give myself self-assurance from now on!"

-

Seisaku's last comment: Yeah, that last part was pretty cheesy. And this was a pretty short chapter too. xD


End file.
